Birthday Bot
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Cornelius gives Wilbur his old robot buddy, Carl, as a gift for his 5th birthday. MTR OneShot.


MTR Oneshot I wrote one day when I was bored. I do not own Meet the Robinsons...just the DVD! =D

* * *

Cornelius sat in his "office" putting together an old invention of his.

"Cornelius, dinner!" His wife called.

He ignored her and continued working. After calling the busy inventor for the fourth time, Franny came up the stairs and into her husband's workstation.

"Hon, did you not hear me?"

He replied with a mere grunt.

She placed her hands on her hips, "Everyone's waiting downstairs."

"I'm busy."

"With what? Another invention?"

"Sort of. It's a gift for Wilbur."

"Another gift? Sweetie, you spoil him too much."

"I'm not spoiling him," Cornelius replied. "It's an early birthday present. Our son's going to be five. That's an important age."

Franny nodded, and then spoke, "Honey?"

"Yes?"

"Wilbur's already five. His birthday passed a while ago."

Cornelius spun around and faced Franny, "When?"

"On his birthday." Franny crossed her arms, "When is his birthday?"

"That's easy. It's June-"

"July."

"Right, July seco-"

"Twelfth."

"Yes, July twelfth!" He paused. "What day is it?"

Franny shook her head uncertainly and headed over to Cornelius. "You've got way too much on your plate. You need to take a break from this inventing."

"Okay…right after I finish this!" He pointed to a gold robot on his desk.

"What is that, anyway?"

"Carl, my robot buddy," Cornelius stood proudly.

"A robot?"

"Yep. He got me through some tough times through my childhood. Being an only child, I created Carl to be my best friend." He continued working on the robot. "But, when I started dating you, I forgot about him, and eventually he was put into storage." He sighed, and went on. "And now, since Wilbur is an only child, I figured he could use a friend like Carl."

"Wilbur's got friends."

"Not outside the family."

"Friends are family. Family is friends!" Franny insisted.

"Well, there's no one for him to play with that are, you know, his age."

"Oh, and I suppose this thing has the mind of a 5 year old?"

Cornelius rubbed his neck, "No, not exactly. He's more of a kid at heart."

Franny nodded, "I see."

"And besides, Wilbur's gonna need Carl since you're thinking about home schooling him."

"Hey, I'm only thinking about the school. Wilbur is a lot to handle. He causes trouble everywhere he goes. We can barely handle him, let alone a teacher!"

"I know, I know…that why I'm recharging Carl."

"So, you think it will be a good companion for our son?"

"He. It's a he."

"Oh, yes, he, of course," She made a face.

"What? It's not a toy, it's a person."

"It's a robot, Neil."

"It may look like a robot, but once I get him up and running, you'll see he's a part of this family."

"Okay, well, just promise me you won't show it to Wilbur till after dinner. I don't want him playing with it-" She quickly corrected herself, "Him while he should be eating."

He nodded, smiling, "I promise."

"Good. Speaking of dinner, everybody's waiting to start eating."

Suddenly, I crash was heard in a room below.

"Food fight!" Yelled the family.

"It seems dinner," Cornelius chuckled, "Has already started."

Franny shook her head, trying not to laugh. "I just hope Wilbur didn't start the food fight this time." She raced downstairs.

"I'll be down shortly!" Cornelius called after her.

* * *

After adding a few chips the old Carl hadn't had before, such as a chip that keeps him from not needing to be recharged every other day, and a chip to have him handle human emotions, Cornelius brought the robo-gift up to Wilbur's room.

He peeked his head into his son's room, "Good morning, Wilbur!"

Wilbur's eyes remained on the PSP screen, "Hi, Daddy."

"I got something for you."

"Oh?" Wilbur didn't budge.

"Yes, a late birthday gift!"

This made Wilbur shoot up from his bed, "Really?"

"Yep." Cornelius pulled the large present from behind his back and in front of Wilbur. "Happy Birthday, son!"

Wilbur squealed happy and began tearing the gift wrap off the box, "What is it? What is it?" After opening the box, Carl shot out from the box and put of his hand, "Hi, little buddy, I'm Carl. You must be Wilbur."

Wilbur's face went pale. He ran over to his dad and hugged his leg, "Daddy, what is that?"

"Well, I believe he just said. His name's Carl. He's gonna be your new best friend!" Cornelius smiled.

"What do I say to him?" Wilbur whispered.

"Why not try saying hello?" His father whispered back.

Wilbur walked up to the shiny metal man, and gave it a half wave, "Hi."

"Hi there!" Carl returned the wave gesture.

"I-I'm Wilbur."

"So I've heard."

"Do you want to be my friend?"

Carl smiled, "I'd like that."

Wilbur's face lit up, "Do you like to play Tag?"

"Sure do!"

"Okay…you're it!" Wilbur exclaimed, poking Carl in the stomach and running out of the room.

"I'm gonna get you!" Carl said, chasing after the little boy.

Cornelius nodded and left his son's room.

* * *

A few weeks later, Wilbur had become great friends with Carl.

Cornelius sat in bed, happy.

Franny joined him a few minutes later, "I've got to hand it to you, Neil, Carl was a great idea."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Wilbur doesn't cause as much trouble, and he seems much happier." Franny breathed. "So, I've decided to have Wilbur go to public school after all."

"Really? Oh, that's great!" Cornelius replied, wrapping his wife in a hug.

"As long as you promise to spend more time with your son. You can't count on Carl taking over your position as a parent."

Neil snapped his fingers. "Aw, darn."

Franny glared.

"I'm kidding!" He said, hands in the air. "I know that."

Franny raised an eyebrow.

"And...I promise."

"Good answer," Franny smiled.

* * *

Eh, kinda lame. But please R&R if you _did_ like it!


End file.
